Back From a Mission!
by ImmatureMadHouse
Summary: Soul and Maka return home from an easy mission and enjoy some alone time together on the roof of their apartment! LEMON, you have been warned. SoMa.


**Hola! Imma here! I've just recently gotten into Soul Eater and decided, why not write a FanFic for it? This is going to be SoulXMaka. One-shot style. Kind of Crack-ish. Cursing, drug use, and lemons, so beware! ;D Enjoy, Misfits.**

Soul sat on the roof of his apartment complex, looking at the darkening sky. He was dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a white tank top, and his hair was still damp from a much needed shower. He and Maka had just returned from a mission to stop an almost-kishin. It was hardly difficult, and the pair had finished in record time. They returned home to Death City a bit stronger than before.

At the moment, Maka was taking a shower. Soul kind of enjoyed the time alone, it gave him a second to relax. He took another drag off of his cigarette and blew the remains into the twilight sky. The sun was currently snoring as it set over the horizon. The white-haired boy sighed as he flicked the butt of his smoke-able into an unknown direction. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them, holding his face as a light breeze tousled his hair.

The Nevada heat was slowly wearing into a cool night as only a few, barely noticeable peeks of sunlight strayed from the clouds covering the creepy sun. He was grateful for the cold nights, for he and Maka had still not been able to invest in an air conditioner. Kid had offered to let them have his old one, but as they were bringing it into the apartment, Kid saw something asymmetrical and dropped the cooling device. Needless to say, it broke…

Eater chuckled at the memory of Kid going ballistic over an askew painting and Patti laughing her ass off at him. Liz had simply face palmed and walked out of the room. It took a while, but Maka was able to bring him out of his OCD fit with a bit of help from Patti. That Demon Gun could be pretty damn scary when she wanted to be. Hell, she even scared Black*Star.

Soul laughed again at the Reapers idiocy before pulling out another Camel and sparking it with a wood match. He inhaled deeply and kept the smoke in his lungs for what seemed like forever. When he finally exhaled, the cigarette had been plucked from his hand. He jumped, startled, and looked up to see his Meister taking a leisurely drag from it.

Maka stood above him clad in only a pair of short sleeping pants and a loose camisole. Her long, creamy legs were a sight, and Soul's ruby eyes ran up her body. Her flat stomach was from kishin-hunting and training. Her breasts had filled out over the two years as well. He could clearly see she wasn't wearing a bra because her nipples pushed against the fabric of the cammi, probably because of the cooled air.

Her hair was down, and wet, leaving droplets of water on the back of her neck and shoulders. Soul gulped as he took in her appearance, she was just so _beautiful_.

She looked down at him then, a soft smile on her face as she returned his cigarette. Carelessly she flopped onto the roof and crossed her legs, looking at the now dark sky.

"Why'd you come up here?" She asked quietly, peaking at him from under her wet bangs.

A lazy grin split his face as he took another drag from his cancer stick, "I came up here to think. Plus, the sky looked nice today."

The ash-blonde girl next to him giggled and nodded. She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head to the sky, watching the twinkling stars and blood-drooling moon. It was nice, just relaxing for once. Not worrying about homework or friends. She missed this.

It seemed since Spartoi had been formed and Soul had become a Death Scythe that life had become hectic. The partners had received numerous requests from many people to become partners, and the stress of being DWMA's prized students was a constant. Tests seemed to get harder, and daily life was a jumbled mess. Neither of the teens had time to breathe.

Maka sometimes wished that they were 14 again, collecting souls and being kids…not having to worry about the world's problems. Other times, however, she was kind of glad that they had gotten so far…had become so strong. Being 16 came with new responsibilities, and more hormones…

The Meister turned her head to look at Soul, who was currently on his back, hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Puberty had been good to him…he filled out a lot. His face had become more of a man's, losing the baby fat and child-like flush. Ruby eyes had become more thoughtful and knowledgeable, calculating things with certainty. He had grown too, shooting up to 5"11. His white hair had gotten longer, almost touching his shoulders. He was turning into an adult…and as much as it was sad to see his childhood go, Maka was glad.

She had changed a lot too. She got taller, and her A cup and filled into a C. Her hair got longer, its ashen color turning a tad bit lighter. Green eyes had gotten fiercer, a new spark shining in them. Most importantly, her soul had gotten much, much stronger. Especially since she had found out she was a weapon…

However, that was another can of worms Maka didn't like to think about. It wasn't that it wasn't awesome, but more that it scared Maka. How could she had been a weapon her entire life, without her ever knowing? You'd think she would have transformed at least once in her childhood, but no. She had told Soul, but he didn't believe her. In fact, he thought she was joking. That was until she got pissed at Black*Star one day during an intense sparring session and two long, sleek blades had appeared on her arms.

Everyone had been shocked, and so had Maka. She thought it to be a onetime occurrence. When Soul had seen it himself, he was psyched. If Maka could transform into a weapon as well, he too could be a Meister. The two trained and trained, and Maka was able to master transformation. Soul wasn't very good at wielding though, so he let Maka be the Meister for the majority of the time. Eater was only glad for this because he could now protect Maka better.

Maka chuckled at a particular memory of Soul dropping her during their first Witch Hunter attempt with Soul as Meister. He had cursed and wanted to go again. While remembering this, she shivered as the night breeze brushed her skin, waking her from her intense thinking.

She pushed forward onto her hands and knees then, crawling over to Soul who was still in the same position. Maka crawled on top of him, straddling his waist as she pulled his arms from behind his head. He opened his eyes and a grin fell onto his face. It was so natural that Maka placed a small, innocent kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smiled even wider and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"I thought you'd never come over here," He teased, tracing circles on the exposed skin of her hipbones with his thumbs. She shivered and smiled.

"I was lost in thought," She replied.

He shook his head with a laugh and put one of his hands behind her long neck, pulling her face to his. Their lips connected tenderly, Maka's slanting against his perfectly. Her body fit against his like a puzzle piece as she lay atop him, her knees on either side of his hips. Her hands trailed lightly down his neck, to his shoulders and muscled stomach.

Soul licked her bottom lip gently, and Maka parted her lips as his tongue slowly slid into her mouth. She breathed through her nose as her tongue played shamelessly with his, sliding and tangling calmly. There was no rush, no domination, just love as they swapped saliva. She hummed appreciatively and pulled away to look into his ruby eyes, a line of spittle connecting them. She could feel his arousal against her inner thigh and she smiled jokingly.

He looked at her and grinned before grabbing her hips and flipping them over, Eater now on top. He kissed her again, his tongue pushing back into her cavern. Maka returned the kiss, taking her time like the boy above her. They were in no rush…they didn't have to be.

Soul ran his hands down Maka's sides, slowly, enjoying the curves of her thin body. He pushed his hands under her camisole, pushing it up tamely, exposing her ivory, taut, stomach. His fingers tickled her teasingly and she shivered lightly, her tongue curling around his.

He continued his hands journey, moving upward at a leisurely pace, before he cupped her bare breasts. She sighed into his kiss and lightly pressed her chest into his hands when he brushed his thumbs over her pert nipples. He broke the kiss then, torpidly removing her camisole and discarding it into an unknown area. Maka looked up at him and gently put her hands at the hem of his tank-top.

He watched as her fingers sluggishly pushed his shirt up, past his muscled stomach, over his navel, and eventually off of him completely. She dropped it to the floor and ran her fingers down him slothfully, savoring the feel of his stomach quivering beneath her touch.

She smiled up at him before switching their position, straddling his waist once again. She kissed him languidly and ran her hands down him again, before tugging lightly at the hem of his sweatpants. She pulled them past his hips tepidly, getting them to his knees before he slowly kicked them off completely, leaving him in striped boxers. They resumed their kiss as Maka's small hands dipped beneath his boxers, gripping him gently before tugging at him lazily. He hummed into the kiss before breaking it and burying his head into the crook of her neck, nuzzling the soft skin. She smiled as he melted completely beneath her, and she continued to jerk him slowly.

She ran her soft thumb over the head of him and he panted lightly into her neck, kissing and nuzzling her. She kissed his cheek as her hand continued its ministrations, tugging and pulling, dragging the precum down his length. She ceased her movements and let him fuck her hand.

"M-Maka…nghh…," He whispered.

He thrust shallowly into her awaiting palm, bringing his lips down to lick and suckle tenderly at her breasts. Maka could feel the wetness between her legs grow as his tongue slowly worked her breasts and he used her hand for pleasure. She knew he would return the favor greatly.

They still moved slowly, Soul pushing into her hand before he stopped himself and rolled them over, Maka on her back again. She winced slightly as the cool concrete of the apartment roof met the bare skin of her back, but soon forgot as Soul's lips trailed past her breasts, down her navel.

His tongue dipped into her belly-button and she moaned lowly, her hips shaking lightly as Soul's wet organ stopped at the top of her shorts. He dipped his tanned finger into the waistband and pulled the shorts down, taking them off of her completely and leaving her exposed to him.

He parted her legs with his hands and ran his tongue over her inner-thigh. She mewled slightly, causing Soul to chuckle. With a loving slowness, he brought his tongue to her dripping sex and ran it over her pink folds, causing her to buck her hips lightly. She had always been a sucker for oral sex.

The tanned boy between her legs ran his tongue everywhere over her pussy, relishing the sweet taste of her. His tongue found the pearl he was looking for and gently caressed it, making Maka sigh and moan lowly, her face grimacing in pleasure.

"Ah…uh…hmm, Soul…," She mewled, her hips gently pressing her sex against his mouth.

He complied by taking a finger and pressing it inside of her, causing her back to arch as he sucked and nibbled leisurely at her clit. He curled the digit inside of her wet tightness before adding another. Pumping them slowly, he continued to lick relentlessly at her.

It didn't take long for Maka to feel that heat in her lower stomach. She bucked her hips a bit faster now, mewling louder and louder as he continued his lazy pace. His tongue was like magic against her, and she knew he knew what he did to her.

"Ahng, S-Soul…I-I-I'm going to…!"

She felt his tooth brush against her clit and his fingers curl and she came undone, cumming into his mouth as wave after wave of pleasure exploded through her body.

She was shaking as Soul removed his fingers and moved to kiss her, which she returned gratefully. She felt Soul remove his boxers and her body anticipated what was coming next.

She felt the head of him press against her sensitive womanhood, before he plunged into her. Her body hummed with pleasure as Soul set a slow and careful pace, his hips tapping against hers gently. Both participants groaned in unison.

It didn't take long for Maka to cum again, for she was still very sensitive from Soul's pleasuring. Soul, however, wasn't even close as he continued his thrusts, taking his time as he made love to his soul-mate.

Their arms were wrapped around each other as they moved, both panting heavily and sweat covered. Maka gasped as she felt Soul twitch inside of her, and she knew he was getting close. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he moved, and she felt herself get even wetter, if that were possible.

He leaned back onto his knees then, pulling Maka up to straddle his waist. Balancing on the balls of her feet, Maka bounced on top of him as he thrust inside of her. The pair looked into each other's eyes as Soul started to climb, feeling himself lose control. His hips jackknifed into her a few more times before he shot ribbon after ribbon of cum inside of her.

She mewled lightly at the feeling of his hot liquid inside of her, watching as he closed his eyes and pressed his face into her chest. She ran her fingers through his white hair before sliding herself off of him. Her legs felt like jelly as she attempted to stand, before giving up and lying on her back, staring at the sky.

Soul lay back next to her and pulled her back to him, cuddling against her. She sighed into his chest and kissed him. He kissed her back sleepily, enjoying the taste of her. Maka sighed before breaking the kiss once again.

"I love you, Maka," Soul whispered, looking at the laughing moon with half-lidded eyes.

Maka giggled lowly, "I love you too, Soul."

**FIN BITCHES!**

**:D WHAT'D YA' THINK? GOOD, BAD? CRITICISMS! :D**

**EXTRA~**

***Soul and Maka meet up with the gang***

**Black*Star: HEY GUYSS! :D**

**Soul: Hey**

**Maka: Hello**

**Kid, Liz, Patti: Hey! :D**

**Tsubaki: Hey, Maka, how come you and Soul weren't home last night? Black*Star and I stopped by to drop off some food, but neither of you were there. Blair didn't know where you went either…**

**Soul and Maka: Uh… ~blushies~ **

**;D**


End file.
